


One-shots at Freddy's

by Bookworm39



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Gen, Horror, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Swearing, will change rating if needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm39/pseuds/Bookworm39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says: A collection of short stories of various genres based on the game Five Nights at Freddy's. Always building. (NOTE: Most of these are dark AF.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like sharing a bunch of mini-fics I wrote. Most of these are either contest or prompt-inspired.  
> I wrote this one for a story contest last year, and while it's really short, I felt like sharing it.

I wasn’t going to make it. I knew I wasn’t.

I closed the right door and turned on the tablet, making sure Freddy couldn’t slip in while I wasn’t looking. Seeing Chica in the east hall, I flipped to the west hall corner. Bonnie was right in front of the camera, and Pirate Cove-

Was empty.

“Shit!” I yelled, lunging for the left door button. Less than a second after it slammed shut, I heard banging on the other side. Stupid fox. To think he was always my favorite. Then again, I never thought he’d be trying to kill me, nor the rest of them.

I pick up the tablet again, checking to see if Foxy was back in Pirate Cove. Nope. Why not? My eyes wandered to the phone on the desk when I realized something. The message.

I hadn’t recorded a message yet. The last three nights I made sure to leave tips for the poor sucker they would hire to take my place. I was required to work a month before quitting, but I wasn’t just going to leave my replacement in the dark.

Besides, maybe, just maybe, someone would know what happened to me. I doubted the management would care, but maybe they’d leave the recording.  Maybe the next guy would last long enough to hear it. Maybe they’d go looking for me.

I pressed the record button. “Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day four. I knew you could do it.”

Curse my stutter. I steeled myself and continued. “Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow.” I heard banging at my door again. Why was Foxy still there? “It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you-”I cleared my throat, “-uh, when I did.”

I flashed the light on the right side. Chica was standing outside the office, so I left the door closed. _I’m using too much power,_ I thought. I switched my attention back to the phone.

“Uh, hey, do me a favor.” More banging. “Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?” Now I couldn’t find Bonnie. “I'm going to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won’t be so bad.” _Again_ with the _banging._ “Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there.” I could hear Freddy play his stupid song out the door, and Chica making that horrible moaning sound. Where was Bonnie?

“You know...” I flipped to camera 2B. Nothing. I was about to switch cameras, only to see the poster had changed to a close-up of a yellow bear.

My eyes grew wide. “Oh, no-” I turned, only to hear a terrifying roar before blacking out.

_I’m trapped now. No way out. Stuck in this suit for the rest of eternity._  
Unless...  
He fails.  
And takes my place.  
Watch out, Mikey  
IT’S ME 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is probably the only really gory one. The first one (and the one after this) probably just need a Teen rating, but just in case (along with in case future ones get bad) I'm giving the whole set a Mature.

Where is he? I can’t find him anywhere.

No. He can’t be...

He is. Peering around the edge of the doorway is a monster. A bloody, deteriorated animatronic in the form of a yellow rabbit.

Please, no... Just a little longer. Then I’ll be free from this nightmare.

I sit there, watching him, knowing he won’t move if I can see him. I feel myself run short on breath, but I can’t black out. I _can’t._ If I do...

My vision blurs. I start to black out. No, please...

 _I don’t want to die._  
....  
....  
....  
 _“Well, well, would you look at that? I win!”_

I jerked back to consciousness, only to find myself laying on the floor, the monster standing over me, with a strange expression that I can only describe as...delight.

My god... Did he just _speak?!_

_“Why yes, yes I did. Isn’t that strange?”_

I gasp and flinch back. What the fuck, is this thing _psychic?!?_

 _“No, it’s just so very easy to guess what you’re thinking,”_ the animatronic says with a chuckle. He turns towards the box of spare parts next to him. _“Now, let’s see...”_

I have to get out of here!

I scramble to my feet, turning to run towards the vent. Maybe I can crawl through and-

_“Now, now, Ms. Keithenson, it’s very rude to run from someone you just met.”_

I feel something grab the back of my shirt and throw me back to the floor. When I look up, the beast is shaking his head, wagging his index finger.

“Wh-what do you want from me?! H-how do you know my name?” I yell.

 _“I’m sorry, my dear, there are some things you aren’t meant to know,”_ the creature says. Then-

Oh, dear god, is he-

He’s digging around inside his stomach cavity. That’s not the problem- he is an animatronic, after all- it’s the fact that it’s _bleeding_. I watch with horror as organs begin to fall from the suit. It’s horrible, yet I can’t stop staring until-

I feel sharp metal drive into my foot. I scream, looking to see an old, rusted, gore-caked knife sticking out of my foot.

 _“There we go, no more running,”_ the rabbit says, sounding satisfied. _“And I found an outfit for you!”_

He pulls an old Toy Chica head out of the box, as well as two arms and legs. He looks at the legs, frowns-how can he even do that?-and puts one back.

 _“Too much work to get over the knife,”_ he says simply. As I struggle to stand despite the knife in my foot, the beast lunges for me, grabbing my arm in one hand.

“Let me go!” I scream, trying in vain to break free. Helpless, I can only watch as he forces the robotic arm onto mine. I feel wires and stray pieces of metal pierce my skin. Once the arm is all the way up to my shoulder, he lets go, grabbing the other arm.

It goes like this for hell knows how long, and by the time it was done, I had given up any hope of escape, resigning myself to an agonizing fate. The animatronic had forced two arms, a leg, and the front half of a torso onto me, leaving me in a puddle of blood, both mine and his.

 _“Now, for the finishing touch,”_ he picked the mask up. _“What’s a toy without its face?”_

“N-no, please...” I groaned, but it did nothing. The bot placed the animatronic head on mine, and I felt metal pierce my face and head. One wire goes straight into my right eye, half-blinding me.

The creature straightens up, a wicked grin on his face. _“Ah, yes, perfect! Welcome to the family!”_

I feel myself fading. Mustering the last of my strength, I glare into his dead, gleeful eyes and say, “Who are you?”

 _“Ah, yes, how rude of me! Why, I haven’t even introduced myself!”_ The monster leers over my dying body.

_“My name is Springtrap. And you will be joining me in this hell.”_


	3. The Key To Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angsty than horror, I wrote this one for a contest based off the three emotions.

It's so quiet now.

It used to be loud, and fun. But now...

The kids are gone. The people are gone. My _friends_ are gone.

My friends...

But I can get them back. I just know it. There's a locked room, and I know they're in there. I saw someone carry them in there. It was the first time I'd seen a person in... I don't know. It's been a long time.

I didn't get a good look at the box in their hands, but I saw my friends. I _saw_ them. I saw Freddy's hat, Bonnie's guitar, Chica's arm- they seemed a bit mixed up, but that's alright. I can fix them. I know it! I just need to find them.

Easier said than done. Like I said, the room's locked, and I don't know where the key is. I tried to ask the person who put them in there where the key was, but he couldn't see me. Nobody can. I've seen a few more people, and nobody will tell me where the key is. It's like I'm just a ghost or something.

But I'm still looking. I'll find the key, and get my friends back, and fix them up, and we can play together again! Sure, there aren't any kids to play music for or give balloons to anymore, but that's fine. We'll still have each other.

If I can fix them.

I keep looking. Just need to find the key. Find the key, and they'll be free. Yeah!

I chant this little rhyme to myself every time I feel like giving up. It's hard, yeah, but when I have my friends back, it'll all be worth it!

Right?

I crawl under the table in the office. Maybe it's down here-

"L-l-lad, is that y-you?"

I straighten up, grinning. No way, it couldn't be... "Foxy?"

"A-aye, come out here, l-lad."

I stick my head out for a better look. He's even more beat-up than he was when I last saw him, and his color's all off, and his voice is all messed up, but I know it's him.

"Foxy!" I run up and give him a hug. He was really tall, so I could only hug his legs, but it doesn't matter. I'd finally found a friend!

We'd always worked together whenever we tried to get the night guard. He always took it so seriously, but I always thought of it like a game. I'd try to get in and steal the guard's flashlight so he'd stop flashing it at everyone (I know, real rude of him!) Anyway, after the restaurant closed, we didn't get to see each other again.

But now he's here! Maybe he'll know where the key is!

"W-well, ye be a sight f-for sore e-e-eyes," Foxy says, lifting me up to eye level. He smiles a toothy smile and said, "W-w-what are you d-doing here, m-m-m-mate-" His voice starts glitching and sputtering even worse.

"Are you OK?" I say, worried.

He growls quietly and shakes his head. After a moment, he speaks again. "Aye, sorry, matey. M-me voice ain't what it used to be." He looks at me again, saying, "B-but still, why are you here? D-didn't you and yer mates get s-scr-scraped?"

"Well, yeah, but I saw them! I saw them get locked in that room, but I don't know how to get it open. Can you help me?"

Foxy pauses, then says, "W-w-well, I saw a key upon the shelf up there, but I'm still not s-sure-"

"Yay! Can you get it down?" Yes! Foxy's going to help me, and now we'll all get to see each other again! I wasn't real close to the other old ones, but if Foxy was here, the others probably were too.

I grin, leading Foxy towards the door. I can't wait to see my friends again!

* * *

Arms. Legs. A few heads here and there. A hat. A guitar. A beak.

I sit there, looking at the box Foxy had dragged into the office. There isn't enough. There's no way I can fix them.

I pick up the paper plate bunny one of the kids had made, so long ago. "They're gone, aren't they?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I-I'm sorry, lad. I-I-I think they are."

I look away, crushed. I was sure, _so sure_ , I could _fix_ them, but now...

I see something hanging over the edge of the box. An arm with a hook on the end.

"Foxy? Is this yours?"

The bigger animatronic gently takes the arm from my hands. "It's.. it is. B-b-but how...? His eye focus on the box, and he freezes. "L-lad, is that... you?"

I hold the empty, damaged head in my hands. "Yeah, it is," I say, shocked. "But if this is me, how am I here?"

"I-I don't know, lad. T-t-tis strange, indeed."

I think for a second, then realize something.

If we can be here, even in pieces, maybe they can too.

So I'll wait. Surely they'll show up soon. They'll be back. I know it! They're my friends! They're won't leave me, right?

...Right?


End file.
